The Administrative Office of the HCCC provides efficient, broad-based administrative support to the HCCC's Director, senior leadership, program leaders, shared resources resource directors, and HCCC members. The role of the Administrative Office is to provide infrastructure to facilitate all HCCC research functions including: 1) Strategic Planning, 2) Communications, 3) Research Programs Support, 4) Shared Research Resources Oversight, 5) Financial Management, 6) Research Education, 7) Space Utilization and Construction, and 8) Linkages with the Iowa Cancer Consortium. The HCCC functions administratively as a matrix cancer center with administrative staff providing support to 187 HCCC members with over $41.3 million in peer reviewed funding, including $17.9 million from the NCI and $14.8 million in non-peer reviewed funding. HCCC administration leverages the expertise of its team members while operating in an innovative and efficient manner. New initiatives supported since the last grant cycle include 1) Operationalizing two new shared research resources, 2) Transitioning to the newly configured research programs, 3) Deploying two new seed grants (Cancer and Aging Pilot grants and Pathways to Accelerate Cancer Therapeutics), 4) Converting to electronic submission and award of grants, 5) Strengthening inter-programmatic interactions and educational offerings by organizing new forums such as the HCCC Research Retreat which hosts over 250 attendees, 6) Advancing research education with the formation of the HCCC Education Committee and promoting STEM education events throughout the State, and 7) Promoting communication throughout the HCCC and catchment area with new social media tools. HCCC Senior Leadership Senior leadership supports the Director of the Cancer Center in defining and implementing the strategic vision. Members of the senior leadership team include: Director, George Weiner, MD; Deputy Director for Research, Michael Henry, PhD; Associate Director for Basic Research, Gail Bishop, PhD; Interim Associate Director for Clinical Research, Kimberly Leslie, MD; Associate Director for Population Science, Elizabeth Chrischilles, PhD; Associate Director for Administration, Tina Devery, MHA; and Assistant Director for Education, Jon Houtman, PhD. This team establishes a vision for the HCCC and addresses overall goals, policies and operations. Together they foster cancer discovery and translation, and integrate education, at multiple levels, into the HCCC. Through interdisciplinary collaboration and coordination, senior leadership identifies and supports cancer research that is applicable to the catchment area of the HCCC, which is the State of Iowa.